The subject of the present invention is a novel extract of the plant Ravenala madagascariensis, and the use thereof as a cosmetic active agent to restore, maintain or reinforce the hydration state of the skin, a cosmetic composition containing it, and cosmetic care methods using said composition.
The plant Ravenala madagascariensis is a tree endemic to Madagascar which belongs to the family of the Strelitziaceae. It is currently regarded as the only species, Ravenala madagascariensis Sonn., of a monospecific genus. This tree is remarkable for the arrangement of its leaves in a fan shape. It is better known under the name of “the traveller's tree”. English speakers refer to it as “traveller's tree” or else as “traveller's palm” although it is not a palm tree. Also present in other countries, in particular in Surinam, it is easily cultivated in tropical countries, in particular as an ornamental tree.